


Gavin Tried to Swim in Lava

by preblematic



Series: Respawn [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He-he had died? Yes, he remembered now. He had died and then woken up at the last place he had slept. That was what happened when you died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Fell in Lava,

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all should totes follow [my tumblr](http://shipperwithakeyboard.tumblr.com/), if you have one. Because 100% of the time I post fics there first, and I post updates and ask for prompts and stuff. So go, do the thing.

Hot, it was so _hot_ , searing even. Starting from his feet and quickly enveloping his entire body. Everywhere the heat touched him his skin chared and fell from his bones. He screamed, flailing his limbs uselessly before having the quickness of mind to at least throw his bag at his companion before he was gone completely. The other two men were screaming as well, screaming his name repeatedly. One of them was holding out his hand for him to grab on to, not caring in the least about the blisters rising on his own arm from its close proximity to the lava. Lava, he was drowning in lava. The molten rock poured down his throat as he sank completely, his world going black.

He opened his eyes and stretched, taking in his surroundings. He was in a house, a relatively nice house. It seemed to be made of cobblestone with a wooden floor. There was a fire place directly across from the bed he was in, but it seemed that the fire had been put out quite a while ago.

Behind him and beside the bed there was what he assumed was a wall, but it didn’t go all the way to the ceiling, low enough that if he knelt on the bed he’d just be able to see over it. The end of it stuck out about two feet from the end of the bed, leaving a door size gap.

”Michael,” he said aloud. The name suddenly jumping to the forefront of his mind. Was it his own name? “Michael,” he said again, rolling it around on his tongue. He liked the way it sounded and the way it felt on his lips. “Michael?” He looked down at his arms, the backs of his hands, his long legs, and his bare chest. No, Michael did not belong to this body. It didn’t sound right.

He stood up, holding the blanket from the bed around him, and went to peek out of the window near the head of the bed. All he could see were trees. He humphed and cautiously walked around the pseudo wall, careful just in case something bad was waiting for him.

Nothing was. Around the fake wall there was a large room that seemed to serve as everything besides a bedroom. The walls were made of wood as opposed to the cobblestone of the bedroom. The fake wall was lined with book shelves, and against the adjacent wall there was a large chest. There was a furnace and various crafting stations against one wall, and the rest of the open space was occupied by a table, chairs, and a small couch. A large window was on the front wall to the left of the door, and he walked forward until he could look out of it.

He was slightly confused by what he saw. Across a giant green and black stone courtyard, there was an _enormous_ stone tower; he craned his neck as far as it would go and pushed his face against the glass, finding that the tower went beyond what he could possibly see. Next to the tower was a small mud hut.

He didn’t see anyone about, so he decided to venture outside. He slowly pushed the front door open and stepped out on to the foot of grass before the patterned stone square, his bare toes wiggling in the foliage. To his right, near the tower, there was another, smaller mud hut, and to his left there was a deck leading up to large wooden house.

He gripped the blanket more securely around himself and walked forward, toward the tower. He figured that would probably be where the people were. He was about halfway across the square when a large red headed man with a beard came into view from behind the smaller hut, followed by two other men. One of them was wearing a kilt, and the other had on what appeared to be an entire set of green armor, complete with a helmet. The helmet had a yellow visor, but it was up.

He yelped when he saw them and scurried back toward the house he had come from. He didn’t know if they were friend or foe, and for all he knew they could have been the ones who killed him in the first place.

He-he had died? Yes, he remembered now. He had died and then woken up in...somewhere. It was probably his home if he had set it as his spawn point. That was what happened when you died. He couldn't remember anything beyond that, though. How he had died and who he was with was a mystery.

”Are the lads back already?” Ryan asked, seeing Gavin scrambling back into his and Michael’s house, wearing nothing but a bed sheet.

”Don’t tell me they were banging in the square again,” Geoff groaned, catching sight of more of the younger man’s naked body than he ever wanted to see.

”That seriously can’t be comfortable,” Jack added.

”Pervy little pricks,” Geoff muttered.

He was kneeling on the floor under the window, and he peaked his head over the sill to watch the three new men. They had seen him, but they didn’t seem to be pursuing him or angry about him being there. They talked to each other for a few moments before dispersing, presumably to their own houses.

The one in the kilt went into the hut beside the tower. The man in the armor entered the tower. And the redheaded man walked across the square toward the house with the deck. He ducked his head down below the wall when the man walked in front of the window, but he was noticed regardless.

The man stopped and turned to look at the house inquisitively. After a moment’s hesitation, he sighed and turned to walk toward the wood and stone house. He scrambled away from the window and hid on the bed behind the fake wall, unsure of what the man would do.

Jack deliberated if he really wanted to check on Gavin. Because, yes, he could have just regenerated, but he also might have been having loud, enthusiastic sex, and Jack wasn’t about that. He sighed and figured Michael would be angrier about him leaving Gavin alone than about him walking in on them, again. He sighed, put a hand over his eyes, and opened the door.

”Gavin?” Jack called out as he entered the room.

Gavin? Gavin. Was he Gavin? He looked down at his body again. “Gavin?” he said quietly. He wiggled his fingers and looked down at his arms. “Gavin!” he whispered happily. _He was Gavin._

”I’m just checking on you. My eyes are covered, so if you and Michael are fucking just say pineapple and I’ll leave.”

”Michael?” Gavin’s head popped up over the dividing wall. “Michael?” he cocked his head to the side.

Jack said Michael’s name wrong. Gavin didn’t like it.

But who was Michael? Gavin apparently new him intimately. He supposed he probably _liked_ Michael; that was the logical conclusion. A face flashed to the front of his mind. A smile rimmed in dimples, and a face surrounded by a mass of fluffy reddish brown curls. Gavin felt a familiar warmth in his chest. Michael.

”Oh shit,” Jack said, lowering his hand. His suspicions had been confirmed, much to his chagrin. “Gavin? I’m Jack.”

”Jack.” Gavin repeated, making sure to associate the man in front of him with the name. He remembered the name. He remembered the face. He remembered chopping down trees and building houses and mining with this man. Jack. ”You’re not the one who killed me, I suppose?”

”Nope. I’ve wanted to strangle you a few times, though” Jack said. He grabbed a chair and sat down in it, preparing to give Gavin a brief rundown of his life.

”Know what I was doing beforehand?”

”You, Michael, and Ray decided to go on some mining mission to see who could find diamond first, or some bullfuckery like that. I’m guessing it didn’t go too well.”

Ray. Gavin knew Ray. Ray was nice and liked roses, and he had a cat and kept one of his own severed heads around for company. It was starting to come back to him.

”I guess not,” Gavin agreed. “Michael?”

”You guys didn’t go too far away,” Jack said,” I’m sure Michael is running back as fast as he can.”

Gavin nodded. “Geoff?” he asked, trying to remember more and blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

”Geoff and Ryan are in their houses right now. Want to go talk to them?”

Ryan. Ryan was kind of creepy. He liked the name Edgar, and he had a cow in a hole. But he was never malicious. Ryan was okay.

Gavin nodded his consent. “Okay, well get dressed. No one wants to see you naked. Well, excluding Michael. I’ll wait outside.” Jack jerked a thumb over his shoulder and walked out.

Gavin got off the bed and looked around. There was a chest at the end of the bed, and he figured that was as good a place as any to start. Turns out it was the best place to start. It was full of clothes The left side was made up of various shades of green and black, and the right side looked like it was full of animal skins and bright colors.

Gavin instinctively went for the green. He dug out a pale green shirt and darker green pants. He was about to close the chest when he noticed something else. It was a knitted hat, also in various shades of green—Gavin apparently liked green _a lot_. He grabbed it as well. When he was dressed—minus shoes, he didn’t know where those were—he walked outside to meet Jack.

”Ready to be introduced to your closest friends?” Jack asked.

Gavin laughed at that. “Yeah, I suppose I am,” he said.

As the two of them walked across the courtyard, a figure came running up from behind Jack’s house. “Gavin!” they screamed. Gavin couldn’t make out the face from that far away, but he recognized the voice immediately.

”Michael!”


	2. Like an Asshole!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because someone wanted it apparently.
> 
> I completely admit to kinda of half-assing this, and I apologize for that. But it's four AM, so have this thing. I promise the next part I write in this AU will be better. i promise.

"Gavin!' Michael screamed again. He was barreling toward the younger man at breakneck speed, his arms flung open. He collided with the blond, nearly knocking them both over, before closing his arms around him in a tight hug. 

"Michael!" Gavin squeaked when the shorter man's arms tightened around him. He wrapped his arms around him. Michael buried his face in Gavin's chest and laughed.

"You idiot!" he yelled in fake anger, throwing a half-hearted hit at his chest. "You absolute fucking moron!"

Gavin felt like this was probably an odd way of greeting your significant other when they come back from the dead, and maybe he should even be a little offended. But he couldn't find the motivation or the energy. He just grinned down stupidly at the bear covering Michael's head.

"So, what happened?" Gavin asked.

"You fell in lava, like a fucking asshole!" Michael said angrily. "And then Ray and I had to haul ass back here, because no way we can leave you alone after you respawn. You'd burn down the entire world."

"Ray?" Gavin asked, looking over the smaller man's head. The Brit could see the top of Ray's head--and steadily more of him--climbing out of the mine below Jack's house. "Ray!" Gavin chirped, happy to see his friend, but not willing to let go of Michael.

"At least I'm okay now, Michael," Gavin said, nuzzling into the top of the ginger's head

"Micool," Michael repeated in an imitation of Gavin's accent. "You idiot, why do I even put up with you." He leaned up to kiss the other man regardless of his feelings about his intelligence.

Gavin squeaked and moved his hands from Michael's back. One of them tangled in his messy brown hair, pushing back the bear hood, and the other wrapped around his waist. Michael hummed and pulled the taller man closer to him. Gavin hooked a leg around one of Michael's and licked at the brunet's mouth. He was about to suggest they go back to the wood and stone house, but someone clearing their throat directly next to them stopped him.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Jack, who had been awkwardly standing by during the couple's reunion, asked.

"Maybe yeah," Gavin said with a goofy grin on his face.

"No," Michael said, pointedly taking a step back from the other boy. "You just respawned, we need to get you around Achievement City before you forget it all." Gavin pouted, and Michael patted him on the top of the head. "You'll be fine. Who all have you met yet?"

Ray finally made it over to them and dropped three bags on to the group,breathing heavily. He bent over, resting his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath. "Ray!" Gavin squawked, elated at having recognized the young man. Every time he remembered something, other memories came back as well."What's happened to you."

"Whot's happened to me," Ray huffed," is that Michael bolted from the cave as soon as you died, and left me to carry my bag and your bag  _and_  his bag  ** _and_**  try to keep up with his frantic running. Fuck you for falling in lava, seriously." He flopped face first down onto the stone ground and muttered something unimportant.

"Well you've met Ray," Michael said. He leaned down and grabbed his and Gavin's bags from the ground, handing the appropriate one to the Brit. "Take this, and let's go on an adventure," the shorter man instructed. 

Gavin dutifully grabbed the offere bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Try not to die this time," Michael added. The taller man nodded entusiastically and grabbed Michael's hand, and blushed, odd for someone who less than five minutes ago had been passionately making out in front of Jack.

Michael muttered something under his breath and dragged Gavin away. This wasn't the first time he'd done this, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. He knew what he was doing.

First, he pulled him over to Geoff's house. Michael violently pushed open the door. "Geoff," he said, pointing to the man currently halfway through undressing. Gavin's head popped into the open doorway, and he stared at the him for a few moments.

"Geoff," Gavin said, nodding. Memories came back to him then. Geoff was good. Geoff was nice and sometimes drunk and good at building.

Before Geoff could say anything, Michael closed the door and pulled his lover over to Kung-Fu House. He similarly shoved open the door there, too. "Ryan." Michael pointed to the man sitting on the bed with a chicken in his lap. Ryan looked up when his name was called, eyebrow quirked in question.

"Ryan," Gavin repeated.

"Edgar." Michael pointed to the cow in the hole. That was still fucked up in his opinion.

"Edgar."

"Edgar III." He pointed to the chicken.

"Edgar III."

Michael slammed the door shut and dug a map out of his bag. "We are going on a god damned adventure," he said, opening the map. "Because your memory is fucked, and I have no idea how to get anywhere in this fucking land."

Michael's endevour to reacquaint Gavin with Achievement City ended in the two of them camping out inside the Altar of Pimps. When they woke up the next morning, neither of them could remember which way they had come in from, and they ended up wandering around for  _two hours_  before either of them remembered that Michael had a map. 

"Next time, I get to respawn, and  _you_  can do this navigating shit."


End file.
